An Easter Surprise
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: This is a Takari for Machinehead's contest. Please read and review.


An Easter Surprise  
  
Midget: This is for Machinehead's contest. I feel I should give you all fair warning that this probably is not a very good romance fic. It's my first attempt, so please bear with it. This is a Takari fic set when they are both sixteen. I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Warning: Um, it may be a bit sappy. But what's romance without sap?  
  
Note: Their digimon are still living with them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 1-The Gift  
  
DING-DONG. DING-DONG.  
  
"I'll get it," I call over my shoulder. Setting the last of my breakfast aside, I go for the door. I wonder who it could be.  
  
A mailman stands at the door with a huge Easter basket. He looks at me and then back down at his clipboard. "I have a delivery for a Miss Kari Kamiya," he says calmly.  
  
"I'm Kari Kamiya," I answer, examining the basket. Excitement starts zipping through me. I can't wait to see what all is inside the pink basket.  
  
"Sign here, please," the man says, handing me the clip board and pointing at the correct spot. I obediently sign. He takes the clip board back and hands me the basket. "Here you go. Have a nice day."  
  
"Thanks, you too," I reply absently, shutting the door.  
  
"Kari, who was it," my mom asks from the couch.  
  
"A delivery man with a basket for me," I reply lightly, looking for a name card.  
  
Tai peeks his head out of his room. "Hey, who's it from," he asks curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I can't find the tag," I explain, feeling a little confused. Then I spot it. "Oh, wait, here it is. It's from TK.!"  
  
"Isn't that sweet," my mom says, smiling happily. "He sent you an Easter basket."  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty nice of him," Tai agrees, coming over to take a look.  
  
I move it behind my back. "Oh no you don't, Tai. This candy is mine," I tell him sternly.  
  
My brother just gets this challenging look on his face. "Do you really think you're going to keep me away from it," he asks arrogantly.  
  
"Yep," I answer cheerfully, spinning around and dashing into my room. I immediately bolt the lock.  
  
Tai tries the handle, but it doesn't do him any good. "Hey, no fair," he complains through the door. "I'm your brother. You're supposed to share with me."  
  
"Not likely," I retort sassily, walking over to my bed.  
  
I can hear grumbling from the other side of the door and then some laughter. My parents probably told him to leave me alone. Good. Now I can enjoy my gift in peace.  
  
"Gatomon, look at this," I call, nearly bubbling over with happiness. I start un-wrapping the pink paper that hid the contents of the basket from my view.  
  
"What is it," Gatomon asks curiously.  
  
"It's an Easter basket. I bet it's got lots of candy in it," I tell her teasingly, knowing she likes candy.  
  
"Can I have some," she asks hopefully, giving me her most adorably pleading look.  
  
"Of course you can, silly," I answer happily.   
  
Finally finished un-wrapping the basket, I take a minute to look it over. My eyes water a little at the stuffed white bunny sitting on top. It wore a pink bow and held up a pink and white heart shaped sign that said: I LOVE YOU!  
  
I pick the little stuffed animal up and hug him to me. An idiot grin comes across my face.  
  
Gatomon blinks at me, then smiles. I can feel a blush crossing my cheeks, but I don't really care. "Oh, Gatomon, look at it," I whisper, showing off my present. "Isn't it so adorable?"  
  
"Yeah, it sure is," she replied cheerfully. Then she gets a mischievous look on her face. "Can I look at the candy?"  
  
Laughing, I nod. Sitting back, I look at the little bunny thoughtfully. "Now what am I going to call you? How about Hope?"  
  
"Oh, boy, look at all this candy," Gatomon cries, startling me. I look up to see candy covering my bed from one side to the other.  
  
"Wow." Blinking, I stare at the site in amazement. I don't think I've ever had so much candy at one time.  
  
"Hey, this isn't candy," Gatomon says, picking up a little envelope. She winks as she hands it to me. "I bet TK. wrote you a love letter!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet," I retort, blushing as I grab the note. She just laughs before turning back to the candy.  
  
Eagerly I tear into the envelope. Inside I find a pink, white, and red card that says HAPPY EASTER. A bunch of little bunnies are scampering around, finding brightly colored eggs. Smiling at the cute scene, I open the card. My breath catches and tears fill my eyes when I see the inside. There are three miniature pictures of me at the top. The first is a picture of me when TK and I first met. Next to it is a picture from when he moved back to town and started school with me. And the last was taken just a few days ago. Underneath the three pictures was his note.  
  
'Dear Kari,  
I'll start out by telling you that the above pictures are merely copies. I keep the originals in a picture frame by my bed. When I thought about what I would do for Easter I started thinking back over the years. It's been eight years since we met and you're still the light of my life. You became my best friend from the instant that we met. Then when we met again I knew that we were still best friends but now we could be more. You've been everything I've needed when I needed it and so much more. There aren't any words that could even come close to expressing what I feel for you. So tonight I'd like to take you to a special restaurant. I have a surprise I hope will come close to showing you what you meant to me. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock.  
  
TK.  
  
PS Wear something special.'  
  
"Seven," I gasp, checking the time. It's already three!  
  
Rushing to the phone, I dial Mimi's number. She's the best person to go to if you're looking for fashionable clothes in pink.  
  
"Hello, Mimi here."  
  
"Mimi, it's Kari. I need your help in getting something to wear tonight. TK says he's taking me out and he wants me to wear something special," I explain in a rush.  
  
"Oooh, how sweet! Matt is taking me out tonight, also, so I was going shopping anyways. I was just about to leave, in fact. I'll pick you up in a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"I'll be ready. Bye." I hang up the phone, grinning. Humming, I unlock my door and walk over to my parents.  
  
"TK invited me out tonight so Mimi said she'd take me shopping with her," I tell them excitedly. "She'll be here in a few minutes. Is it okay with you guys?"  
  
"Sure, sweetie, have a good time," my mom answers happily.  
  
"Don't stay out too late," my father adds, giving me a stern look.  
  
Smiling, I give him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, daddy."  
  
I hurry back to my room and grab some of my allowance. Then I go down stairs to wait for Mimi. This shopping trip was going to be fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2-Preparation  
  
I'm not really sure if I look good in this. Turning, I look directly at Patamon.  
  
"Okay, Patamon, be honest. Do I look good in this suit, or not," I ask anxiously.  
  
"TK, you look great," Patamon assures me excitedly. "Kari is going to love the way you look."  
  
"Do you really think so," I ask hopefully. I really want to impress her tonight.  
  
"Totally," he answers confidently. "I still wish you'd gotten me some candy, though."  
  
Chuckling, I pull him into a hug. "I'll get you some candy later, pal," I promise.  
  
The sound of a door opening in the other room distracts me. "TK, are you here?"  
  
"In my room, Matt," I call back, grinning. "I'll be out as soon as I get changed."  
  
"You were trying on your suit again, huh," he guesses accurately. "Don't worry, you look good in it. Kari's going to think you're the most handsome guy she's ever seen."  
  
I'm glad he isn't in the room. My face must look like a cherry. Shaking off my embarrassment, I change quickly.  
  
Emerging from my room, I find him sitting on the couch. He has his eyes closed as he listens to a song on the radio.  
  
"What took you so long," I ask nervously. The love song on the radio reminded me of the surprise I had for Kari that night and it was making me nervous.  
  
Opening one eye, he grins at me. "I gave the car a washing before I came back," he replied calmly.  
  
"Oh, thanks," I mutter, feeling slightly embarrassed. Thank goodness he'd remembered.  
  
He nods and closes his eyes again. I envy him the lack of anxiety he's feeling even as I wonder how he can be so calm. I'm a nervous wreck. But then, he isn't planning a big surprise for Mimi this time. He's already been through it.  
  
"Matt, are you sure this is a good idea," I ask suddenly, nearly overcome by worry. A thousand things could go wrong with my plan. "What if she doesn't like it?"  
  
"She'll love it," Matt replies calmly, grinning at his nervousness. "Kari loves being outside and we booked a table out on the patio, over looking the beach. Mimi loved the picnic she and I shared and she isn't even fond of being outside. The stars add a special touch."  
  
"What if it gets windy," I ask logically. "Or what if it's cool tonight?"  
  
"We checked the weather channel, remember," he answers patiently. "The temperature will be mild and there won't be any wind, rain, snow, or anything else."  
  
"Well, what if...," I began, but Matt cut me off.  
  
"Everything is going to go just as we planned it, all right," he says sternly. "Now no more of this second-guessing yourself. You've planned a wonderful evening that Kari will enjoy and that's all that counts."  
  
"You're right," I tell him confidently. But I don't feel so confident.  
  
I pace from one side of the room to the other, trying to work of some of my excess energy. Maybe I should call the restaurant again to make sure everything is arranged. Matt stops me when I reach for the phone.  
  
"You've called them three times already. They know you're coming," he reminds me in an amused voice.  
  
"This might be funny for you, but it's not for me," I grumble grudgingly.  
  
"It's just that watching you reminds me of when I felt the same way, back when I was your age," Matt explains wryly.  
  
"Yeah, way back when," I say teasingly.  
  
"Hey, I'm not THAT old," he protests defensively.  
  
We both chuckle. I'm glad he's here. I don't know what I'd be like right now if it weren't for him. Probably even more of a nervous wreck.  
  
"I've got an idea," Matt announces, grabbing me by the arm. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Wait, where are we going," I ask as I'm being dragged outside.  
  
"We're going to go to Sora's mom's plant shop and buy some flowers for the girls," Matt answers calmly. "They'll love that."  
  
"Do you think she'll have some pink roses," I ask hopefully.  
  
"We'll see," he replies calmly. Then he winks at me. "If she doesn't, we'll find a shop that does."  
  
"Thanks, bro," I say gratefully.  
  
"No problem, as long as you remember that you owe me," he assures me, grinning.  
  
I just roll my eyes. "Yeah, right!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3-Shopping!!!  
  
"So, what's the occasion," Mimi asks casually as she leafs through a rack of dresses.  
  
"I don't know," I reply honestly. "I mean, it's Easter and all, but we never went any place that needed 'special' clothing to celebrate it before."  
  
"Sounds like he has something planned," Mimi says, clasping her hands together. "Oh, this is just wonderful! You two make the cutest couple! We all knew back when we first saw you two together that you were destined for each other!"  
  
I can feel my cheeks warming and my grin growing wider. *You weren't the only ones who knew.*  
  
"You know, all this secrecy reminds me of the night Matt proposed to me," Mimi informs me with a reminiscent smile.  
  
"Really," I ask, surprised. Her words caused my stomach to twist into a knot.  
  
"Uh-huh," she replies absently, lost in the memory.   
  
I glance over at her, wondering if she was going to say anything else. A soft expression settled across her face and her eyes grew misty. The tender love and heartfelt devotion in her eyes made mine tear up.  
  
"We had gone to an outdoor fashion show," she explains softly. "The clothes had been stunning. Then we went to a park where we'd set up a picnic. We were on a ridge that over looked the bay. He'd brought out a small table and two chairs. Matt even remembered the table cloth! After eating we just stared up at the sky for a while, talking softly. All of the stars seemed to be out, as if they were watching for something."  
  
Mimi pauses for a moment, sighing. I let myself imagine the scene. It looks so beautiful in my mind.  
  
"Then he pulled his guitar case up from underneath his seat. I hadn't noticed it at first, so I was too surprised to ask why," she confides sheepishly, blushing a rosy color. "I was too busy admiring Matt."  
  
"I understand how that can be," I assure her wryly. "It's TK that I can't take my eyes off of, though."  
  
Our eyes met and we smile. We both know what it is like to fall so completely in love.  
  
"Matt played and sang a love song," Mimi continues, her eyes un-focusing slightly. "Afterwards, he proposed."  
  
"How did he do it," I ask curiously, wanting to know the signs. *Since TK really looks up to Matt he may propose the same way.*  
  
"When Matt proposed to me he went all out. He even got down on one knee!" Mimi answers with a giggle. "He opened the box holding the golden engagement ring with a tear-drop shaped pink opal in the center and held it out to me as he asked if I would do him the honor of becoming his wife!"  
  
"That sounds so romantic," I whisper, trying to reign in my wistfulness. *If only TK would ...But we're too young for that...*  
  
Mimi shakes her head, then smiles gently at me. "Whether it's today or several years from now, he'll ask you," she tells me confidently. "Some couples are just meant to be and you two are one of them."  
  
"Thanks," I say softly, feeling happy. Everyone says basically the same thing. *Surely they can't all be wrong? Oh, but I wish I knew for sure!*  
  
"Let's get looking again," Mimi suggests, glancing at her watch. "We need to hurry so that we'll have time to get some shoes. If we time it right we'll have at least two hours to do our hair and make up, then get dressed."  
  
"That sounds good to me," I reply, turning back to the rack I was standing in font of. Unfortunately none of the dresses was what I was looking for. They weren't even pink!  
  
Suddenly Mimi lets out a little squeal. She pulls a cute little dress in a pastel pink out. The dress is cut to fit a slim waist and ends at her ankles. The whole thing is trimmed in delicate white lace.  
  
"This will be perfect," she announces happily, bringing it over. She holds it up to me, checking to see if it was about the right size. "It looks like it will fit you, too!"  
  
"I'm going to go try it on," I announce, taking it in my hands.  
  
Once it's on I walk outside, suddenly feeling nervous. What if it doesn't look as good on me as we thought it would? We haven't been able to find anything else in the last few stores we went to.  
  
Mimi smiles as she says proudly, "I think we've found what we were looking for!" She gestures for me to look to the left.  
  
Nervously I turn to look. My mouth drops open slightly at the sight that greets me. I look... almost grown up! *I look like a young women, not a sixteen year old kid!*  
  
"TK is going to love that dress," Mimi tells me with a slightly smug expression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 4-Last Minute  
  
*****At six fifteen*****  
  
"Kari, I want you to know how much you mean to me. You are the light of my life. I ..."  
  
"TK, it's almost time to go," Matt shouts from the living room. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Uh, give me a minute to check to see if I have everything," I call in a voice that sounds panicky even to my ears.  
  
"Well hurry up," he calls back. "We definitely don't want to be late."  
  
"I am," I reply, whirling toward my bed.  
  
Okay, let's see if everything is here. Flowers .... check. Suit .... check. Tiny little box ... uh ... nope. Aaaah! "Where did it go," I demand of no one, panicking.  
  
"Where did what go," Patamon asks me, confused.  
  
"The little box I was carrying around earlier," I tell him, searching frantically for it.  
  
"You mean this," my brother's voice asks from the doorway.  
  
Whirling, I sigh in relief as I spot the box in his hand. "There it is. I thought I lost it for a minute," I explain.  
  
"That's why I kept it with me for a while," Matt tells me calmly. "Do you have everything else?"  
  
"Uh, suit, flowers, keys, yeah, that's everything," I answer, sighing in relief.  
  
"Oh, my baby has grown up so much," mom says from the living room. "Let me get some pictures of you."  
  
I roll my eyes, fidgeting slightly. At Matt's laugh I glare at him, but it doesn't last long. Most of my attention is focused on getting out of here and picking up Kari.  
  
After what seems like a million pictures, mom finally let's us leave. We walk down to the two cars side by side. Matt turns to me when we reach the side walk.  
  
"Well, have a great evening little bro," he tells me, lightly slapping my shoulder. "I'll come over tomorrow to see how it went."  
  
"Worried," I ask, trying to keep my tone light. My throat feels kind of tight, though.  
  
"Nah. I'm just looking for some good ideas I can use for my dates with Mimi," he replies with a wink. "I need details on successful ones, you know."  
  
"It wouldn't help you anyways, so why bother," I retort teasingly, dashing around to the other side of the car.  
  
"That's not what Mimi says," he answers smugly as he walks over to his own vehicle.  
  
Chuckling, I get in and start the car. I take a deep breath, then put the car into drive. On the way there I silently pray that everything will go well tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 5-Leaving  
  
******Kari's POV******  
  
Looking down from the area outside of our apartment, I see his car turn the corner and I feel my stomach lurch. Oh, I hope he'll like my dress. TK pulls the car up by the curb and gets out. My mouth drops open slightly when I see him. In all the time that we've known each other, I can't remember ever having seen him so dressed up. The black pin-stripe suit he's wearing fits him well, showing off his wiry build. His blond hair and pale skin make a startling contrast to the dark color. Combined, they set off his blue eyes, making them shine like beautiful sapphires. He grabs something out of the car, but I retreat before I can see what it is.  
  
Nervously I slip back inside. Not even Tai's amused look calms me down. Before I know it, he knocks on the door.  
  
"You want me to get it," Tai asks mildly, trying to fight his grin.  
  
"No, thank you," I answer in a dignified manner, walking over to the door. There's no way I'll let him make things worse.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I open the door and smile nervously at him. "Hello, TK, won't you come in for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," he answers, blinking.  
  
I lead him to the kitchen, then turn back to him. This time I take my time as I examine him close up. He looks even better than he did from far away.  
  
"You look stunning," he tells me softly, staring at me with wide eyes.  
  
My cheeks flood with warm color. He says I look stunning, but he should see himself. I've never seen a better looking guy in my whole life.  
  
"Um, I brought you these," he says, taking something from behind his back.  
  
Tears fill my eyes as I take the bouquet from him. It's made up of red roses, white roses, and pink roses of various sizes, ranging from regular to little bitty ones. There are even roses that have more than one color. I count twelve big roses and twice that many little ones. And they all smell so wonderful.  
  
"I know you like roses but I wasn't sure which color or which size you liked best, so I got some of all the ones they had," he explains with a hint of shyness. "I hope you like them."  
  
"I love them," I tell him softly, looking again at my roses. "I'm going to put them in a vase right now."  
  
"Okay," he replies, looking pleased.  
  
"So, TK, what have you been up to, buddy," Tai asks, walking over.  
  
I can hear them talking quietly as I find and fill a vase with water. Then I arrange the flowers so that all the little ones can be seen. My mom walks in and gasps at the roses.  
  
"Oh, aren't those just darling," she says excitedly. "I see TK is as thoughtful as ever."  
  
A proud smile comes across my face and I feel some of my anxiety leave. Mom just reminded me that this is TK I'm going out with. My boyfriend and the love of my life. I don't have any reason to be nervous.  
  
"I'm ready to go when you are," I announce calmly.  
  
*******TK's POV*******  
  
I reach up and knock on the door. It seems to take forever for someone to answer the door, but it was probably only a minute. When the door opened Kari was standing on the other side. I know my mouth must have hit the floor. She was magnificent! Her dress was a pretty pastel pink. It was cut to show off her slim figure and ended at her ankles. The whole thing was trimmed in delicate white lace and she wore white high heel shoes that let her stand a little above shoulder height.  
  
"You look stunning," I whisper in an awed voice. I can't believe this beautiful creature is actually going out to dinner with me.  
  
Blinking, I remember the bouquet behind my back. "Um, I brought you these," I say shyly, handing them to her. "I know you like roses but I wasn't sure which color or which size you liked best, so I got some of all the ones they had. I hope you like them."  
  
"I love them," she says softly, looking at the roses. "I'm going to put them in a vase right now."  
  
I release the breath I had been holding. The next few minutes passed in a blur for me. I know I talked to Tai, but I don't remember what we said. Then Kari says she's ready to go, so I turn to her.  
  
"What time will you be back," Mr. Kamiya asks from the hallway. He's wearing a frown. I try to swallow the lump in my throat.  
  
"I'll have Kari home by ten, sir," I say respectfully.  
  
Mr. Kamiya nods his approval. Then his wife distracts him by showing off the flowers.  
  
Kari and I slip out while he isn't looking. Once we're down at the car we start giggling.  
  
"He still doesn't like the idea of me dating," Kari says ruefully.  
  
"I don't blame him," I reply wryly. "You're so precious. I don't want anything to happen to you, anymore than he does."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet," she says, making me blush as I open the door for her.  
  
Grinning idiotically, I hum as I walk around to my side of the car. This was going to be a good night, after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 6-The Evening Ends  
  
******Kari's POV******  
  
"Watching the last traces of the sunset fade from the beach was so beautiful. The stars are all tonight, giving it a kind of mystical feel. And the perfume of the flowers has been heavenly. Then the traveling group of performers came along and put on a marvelous show. They had comedy, romance, action, you name it," I say enthusiastically, glancing over at my boyfriend. "This has been a perfect evening."  
  
"Yeah, it has been pretty nice, hasn't it," he replies happily, but I can see and hear his nervousness.  
  
"What is it, TK," I ask curiously.  
  
"Well, it's about your surprise," he answers, blushing bright red and tugging at his collar.  
  
"You mean there's more," I ask incredulously, glancing at my watch. "But it's almost nine thirty and we'd better leave then or we might be late."  
  
"I know and don't worry, we won't be late," TK. replies reassuringly.  
  
I blink at him, not quite sure what he's getting at. For several minutes he just fidgets, looking very nervous as he fingers something in his pocket. Finally he takes a deep breath and pulls a small velvet box from his pocket.  
  
My eyes widen as he gets down on one knee. Mimi's words from earlier rang in my ears. 'When Matt proposed to me he went all out. He even got down on one knee!'  
  
I start trembling in shock and happiness as he opens the box. A small golden ring topped with a beautiful pink heart-shaped stone sat amidst the white interior. My eyes fill with tears. I can tell that it's an engagement ring.  
  
"Kari, I know we're only sixteen and we still have a lot of time ahead of us. Things can happen and our situations may change, but I know that there is one thing that won't and that's my love for you. I realize it will be at least two years before we can but I don't want to take any chance so I'm going to ask you this now. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," he asks softly.  
  
Tears start trickling down my cheeks. A happiness unlike anything I've ever known fills me and for a moment I can't speak. *I can't believe he actually asked me!* Then I say what I've been dreaming of saying for the last few hours. "Yes. I will gladly marry you."  
  
*****TK's POV*****  
  
I listen to her words, absently responding. My mind is on something else, though. *Should I do it now? The evening is about to end. If I don't ask her now I may never be able to. Okay, just cam down. All you have to do is say the words you rehearsed.*  
  
Taking out the box, I get down on one knee beside her. My hand shook slightly as I flipped the box open and present the small golden band with the tiny pink diamond in it. All the words I had planned to say flew right out of my head as I look into her eyes. So I just say the words my heart tells me.  
  
"Kari, I know we're only sixteen and we still have a lot of time ahead of us. Things can happen and our situations may change, but I know that there is one thing that won't and that's my love for you. I realize it will be at least two years before we can but I don't want to take any chance so I'm going to ask you this now. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," I ask, praying with all my heart that she would say yes.  
  
Tears come into her eyes and I feel panic shoot through me. What if this wasn't what she wanted? What if...?  
  
"Yes," she whispers, blinking back the tears. "I will gladly marry you."  
  
Joy floods through me, leaving me momentarily stunned. "You said yes," I whisper disbelievingly. "You said yes."  
  
She nods at me, smiling tenderly. As I enfold her in my arms the only thing I can think of is how sweet it is to hear her next words. "I love you with all my heart, TK, and I want to be with you from now until the end of time."  
  
Taking her left hand in mine, I slip the ring on her hand. It's a perfect fit. Then I kiss her, trying to silently express the feelings in my heart. Now I feel complete.  
  
A flash of light catches my attention. I smile as I lift my head. Then I glance over her shoulder.  
  
"Look at how the stars are twinkling," Kari whispers as she snuggles close to me.  
  
"They're celebrating my joy with me tonight," I tell her softly, bending to kiss her lightly. "And witnessing our promise to each other."  
  
"What a lovely thought," she says quietly as she hugs me tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? I don't think I'm very good at writing romances, but at least I tried. You've got to give me credit for that much. Thanks for reading this. Please let me know whether I should try to write another romance or not. Thanks. Bye.  
  



End file.
